


(jes)perhaps we shouldn't tell him

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: sun summoner!kaz [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, or this may not make sense, please read other works in the series first, sun summoner kaz, this time we see kaz again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: wait no don't do that! - wylan van eck, 2020PART OF A SERIES, MAKES MORE SENSE WHEN READ WITH OTHER WORKS
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: sun summoner!kaz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	(jes)perhaps we shouldn't tell him

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent sounds* anyway let's go!

"This is a bad idea."

Wylan made a face as his boyfriend ignored him yet again. Really? All morning, the two had spent time attempting to understand the science of Jesper's powers, and just as they had started to managed controlling them, the Materialki had jumped to his feet and announced they were going to talk to Kaz about Matthias. Which, of course, was a bad idea, especially as Kaz hated the Fjerdan.

"Jesper Fahey!" he said sharply, and Jesper finally stopped. "We are  _ not _ talking to Kaz about this! It's not our secret to tell!"

Jesper rolled his eyes, but not coldly. "He's our planning guy. He needs to know."

"Nina and Matthias were planning to get out of Kerch soon," Wylan countered. "He doesn't have to know."

"Exactly! That's just why it wouldn't be too destructive!"

"Jes, we're literally the destructive duo. I blow shit up. You shoot everything and deconstruct stuff. Are you serious?"

It was true, of course. Every time the two were paired on a mission, they would  _ somehow _ blow  _ something _ up, which was funny for almost everyone else but messy for them. Just yesterday, while the others were organising some papers for Nina, Matthias and Kuwei's upcoming journey to Ravka, they had been scouting out some abandoned building. It turned out that some Grisha were hiding there, hiding from being caught and sold as slaves. Somehow, another gang had followed Jesper and Wylan and began to attack so they could sell the Grisha, and the fiasco had ended in Wylan releasing three flash bombs and Jesper shooting half of the other gang. Of course, the Grisha were safe - nobody dared attack them now that each was worth a fortune.

The point was that no matter what, trouble seemed to follow them.

Jesper only shrugged. "I'm telling him anyway, you know."

"I know," Wylan sighed. "But come on... it's Matthias' secret. Not ours."

The door in front of them swung open slowly, and they froze. Wylan turned around, wincing, and saw exactly what he feared at that exact moment: Kaz giving the pair of them a disapproving look.

"What," he said, his voice demanding and soft, "is Matthias' secret?"

Wylan wasn't sure if Kaz could hear his loud heartbeat, but he didn't want to know. "Jes - Jesper can explain. He wanted to."

"What?" Jesper cast a betrayed look in his direction, but Wylan just shrugged and ran off towards anywhere but here.

Not hearing Kaz call him back, he pressed on, weaving through groups of Dregs and dodging conversations until the corridors were clearer. He slowed his pace and continued on, considering himself relatively safe, until he came across an open window.

"Wylan, come out here," a voice called, drifting in from outside.

He froze.

Looking out of the window, he saw Inej perched on a thin sill, eating a waffle and staring at the sun, which hung high in the sky and lit up Ketterdam so that it was unusually bright.

"Tell me what  _ you _ think is going on," she said, a soft smile on her face as she looked over at him. "And we'll work out the truth from there."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so late, i've been having Connection Issues


End file.
